Shattering the Skies Above
by SarcasticSapphire
Summary: She was the first to believe in him. The only one from his childhood that treated him the same as she did everyone else; perhaps even better. Years pass and they become even closer. Once he died and began distancing himself from her, his enemies often stole her, thinking her his weakness. What they will never understand, is that Kagome isn't Yusuke's weakness… she is his strength.
1. Shattering Innocence

**Shattering the Skies Above**

**Okay so this is my very first attempt at writing a whole chapter, since I usually lack the motivation to continue whatever I start...**

**Please don't be _too _disappointed. I realize this isn't the best piece of writing and I hope you can all understand that.**

**Um there will be no _inappropriateness _because I'm like 14 and I know absolutely _nothing _about that so yea. There might be a few kisses here and there but nothing too descriptive and only when their older.**

**In case your wondering, yes, Kagome will be going into the Feudal Era, but only _after _Yusuke becomes a demon and leaves for those 3 years... **

**Anyway, I think I've rambled enough, so for those of you whom read this, you can start reading now... _please don't be too harsh with the reviews though I will appreciate any help you can give me with my writing... _**

**Disclaimer: Wow... My very first disclaimer... Here goes nothing I guess... I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters involved with them. **

**...Did I do _good_ *wiggles eyebrows*.**

**Chapter one: Shattering Innocence **

Kindergarten

Cunning blue eyes followed the movement of the teacher, waiting until the brunette was out of sight so that she could continue her plans. Checking every direction before deeming it safe to move, the little girl slowly opened the classroom door that the teacher had just walked out off.

'_Okay,_' she thought, '_ should be gone for at least 20 minutes since I made sure to use up all the printer ink yesterday. That'll give me more than enough time to execute my plan_.'

As the girl proceeded to carefully step inside the classroom, a small, eerie grin spread across her innocent face.

* * *

In one of the rougher neighborhoods of the Sinjuku District, a young boy was making sure that his beat up tennis shoes were properly on his feet. Pushing up from the stool he was sitting on by the front door, the little boy peered around a wall.

What he saw, was something he saw every day, though it still managed to cause him sadness. His 20 year old mother was knocked out on an old, worn out green couch, surrounded by empty bottles of booze. He understood that she was sad, having been left by the man she loved to raise a child on her own, but couldn't she at least pretend that she cared for him?

'_I guess not_,' the boy thought bitterly, '_She's made it known that she regrets having me on more than one occasion_.'

He remembers the latest time, a few months ago, when she let him know exactly how she felt.

He didn't spend a lot of time with his mother, mostly because she was always drunk, so he spent his time wandering around the city. On a rainy day, he had come home a bit earlier than normal.

Something about that day must have reminded her about her ex-lover, because the drunken woman kept spouting off about how it was his entire fault that his father left her. Of course, he didn't let it get to him; she wasn't in the right frame of mind after all.

He knew what she said that day wasn't true, because the few times she wasn't high, she treated him how he saw other moms treat their kids at school.

Like she loved him.

But on occasion, he couldn't help but feel as though it was his entire fault; that if he weren't born, his mother would still have his dad.

* * *

Walking to the front of the empty classroom, the girl shrugged off her white backpack, setting in upon the teacher's desk.

'_After today, the ugly hag will regret ever messing with Kagome Higurashi_,' the young girl promised in her mind.

Kagome proceeded to unzip her bag one eighth of the way, being careful not to move the bag in anyway unless she wanted to get caught. She cautiously slipped her small hands into the bag, and felt around until she found something small and furry.

"Bingo," Kagome quietly whispered, smirking.

* * *

He stayed standing for a few minutes; just reminiscing of the few times his mother showed that she loved him. Those few times were his most precious memories.

His train of though was cut off when his mother groaned, obviously trying to fight off her light headedness. As the woman rolled over, she caught sight of her son through her slightly opened eyes.

"You going to school now Yusuke?" She struggled to say.

"Yea. I gotta get going now if I don't wanna be late," Yusuke grabbed his partially ripped backpack off the dirty floor, and swung it onto his back.

"See ya mom." He shut the door before she could replay.

* * *

Kagome pulled out the furry object, which turned out to be a large rat with the number 1 messily written on a piece of paper taped to its back. One by one, she pulled out four more rats that she had caught in the Tokyo subways. Four of the five rats she had, were numbered from 1 to 4, but the fifth was labeled six.

In this prank, the teacher was meant to find one of the rats, and slowly find all the others as well. Once she found all five, she and the other students would try to find the sixth, giving Kagome enough of a distraction to escape her math class.

Once Kagome released all the rats, making sure that their tags were on properly, she zipped up her bag, and quietly left the room.

* * *

Yusuke walked down the dirty streets of his neighborhood, passing broken down apartment buildings that were much like his own, and dark allays that people made sure to stay away from. Every time someone passed by him, he would tense up. This normally isn't how a kid his age acted, but Yusuke was a special case. He had to grow up earlier than other kids his age; had to learn how to do things himself because he didn't have anyone to relay on. That was one of the reason he finds himself over joyed when his mom actually shows him affection.

Lost in his musings, he didn't realize that he was about to cross a green light.

He didn't notice what was happening until he was pushed to the ground.

* * *

Kagome sighed, watching the minutes slowly tick by, wishing that she had the power to control time. She was currently in her History class, which was prior to her Math class.

'_Just a little bit more, than I can have my freedom,_' she told herself, turning back to her teacher whom was currently telling them about a few well known Japanese legends.

'_Gramps tells way~ better stories than this witch,_' Kagome snorted.

Kagome looked towards the window, and proceeded to rapidly blink her eyes.

Right outside, hiding in the forest surrounding the school, was a grey wolf. And it was looking straight at her.

"Kagome," her teacher's voice caught her attention, causing her to look away from the violet eyed wolf. With her head facing the front yet again, Kagome could see the teacher as well as a few other students looking at her. The other kids either didn't care about why she hadn't answered the teacher the first time, or weren't paying attention.

"Could you answer the question," her teacher demanded more than asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

"That depends on what the question was, I might not be able to answer it," she responded. The teacher sighed, having gone through this many times before.

Kagome soon zoned out, tired of hearing the lecture that she had heard dozens of time by now.

'_Why do they always take me not paying attention so seriously? They said so themselves during my progress conference that I was doing very well for my age_.'

When her teacher finally finished her scolding, during which a few students giggled at her, Kagome rapidly turned her head towards the window at her side.

The wolf was gone.

* * *

Yusuke continued to walk to school, not rushing since he was already late. As he was walking, adults gave him odd looks, wondering what such a young boy was doing outside of school without a parent. Yusuke ignored them, continuing his way to school, paying extra attention for cars when crossing roads.

"Don't want a repeat of what happened earlier…" he muttered, kicking a stray can on the sidewalk.

Seeing his school in the distance, Yusuke let his mind wander to earlier events.

_Yusuke was walking across the street, not realizing that a car was about to turn the corner. Luckily for him, someone else did._

_He was snapped out of his musings as he was pushed to the ground. This was shortly followed by the sounds of squeaking tires and slamming doors. As his thought process caught up to the current events, Yusuke was about to give the bastard that almost ran him over a piece of his mine. That is, until he was cut off by the man whom had pushed him to the ground._

_"Are you alright?" Asked the man. _

_"Yea. I'm good." Yusuke answered, before being pulled upright by the person whom had saved his life. _

_Looking at the man, he could tell he was in his mid-twenties, just a few years older than his mother. The man stood nearly 6 feet, which was pretty tall for someone Japanese. However, if his cerulean blue eyes were any indication, he wasn't fully, or maybe even part, Japanese. He had short, unruly black hair that fell in layers just above his ears, the ends of each lock curling this way and that. His messy bangs fell over his eyes a bit, and a few short locks of hair were sticking up right above his ears in the same direction of his bangs. His skin was tanned, thought it was most likely from long days in the sun, since his hands and wrists were a bit paler in comparison. _

_Yusuke noticed he was dressed in a dark blue suit; a brown briefcase was on the ground a few feet away. The red tie around his neck was rumpled, 'Probably from running to reach me in time,' thought Yusuke._

_He was broken out of his observations by the slamming of a car door, followed by rushing footsteps. _

_Turning his head, and watching the man by his side do the same, he saw a black haired male rushing out of the car, a relieved expression coming to his face as he laid eyes on them._

_"Man, am I glad you two are alright," he said as he came within a few feet of them._

* * *

A small blue and white blur flashed through the quite halls of Arashi Academy.

The surrounding students and teachers continued their business, as if this were normal. Which is was. The only thing missing was –

"Kagome! Get back here!"

- Or maybe not…

Not even a moment later, several students and teachers can be seen attempting to catch the girl – Kagome. In the front of the group was – surprisingly – a brown haired kindergarten teacher wearing outrageously high, red heels. That is, until one of her heels snapped, causing her to fall and the people behind her to trip over the women.

"Kagome, get back here this instant!" shouted brown haired women.

Kagome just snickered, '_As if I'd stop just because you told me to,_' the young girl thought. Of course, she couldn't say such thoughts out loud; her parents raised her better than that. Kagome's blue eyes noticeably softened.

"You'll never catch me alive! Never I tell you, never!" the kindergartener overdramatized as she looked back at the people once running after her. As Kagome was running, she made sure to hold on to her baseball cap with one hand, her other making sure her bag didn't slip off her back.

'_Don't want it flying away; they could use it against me for as long as I go to this school_,' Kagome thought, dodging another upperclassmen.

Her cap wasn't anything special, but it held sentimental value. It's a plain cap, white with a navy blue bill and top button; it also had an opening for her short, curly ponytail to swing from. In fact, the only thing that made the hat even slightly unique was the professionally stitched, cursive 'K' on the front in black. The K was stitched in by her grandmother Tomoka, whom currently lived on the edge of Tokyo with Gramps at sunset shrine. The hat was originally her fathers, but he gave it to her once she expressed how she didn't want to go to her first day of preschool.

As Kagome looked back in front of her, she spotted an escape route only a few feet ahead. When she reached the double doors, she pulled the right one open, running outside.

Kagome didn't usually ditch school, but everyone has that one thing that they just can't be around. For some people it was blood, and for others it was someone from an old relationship. For our heroine, it was math.

* * *

After Yusuke and 'Blue Man', as he decided to call him, had assured the young driver that they were fine, Yusuke went on his way, promising them that he would go straight to his family to inform them.

'_What family? The only family I have is a mother whom is almost always high and most likely wouldn't even be conscious enough to understand what I'd be saying_.' Yusuke snorted.

But Yusuke didn't't want to cause any trouble, or be taken away by child services, and so had back tracked the way he came, and once out of sight from the two men, he took the longer route to his school.

It was hard convincing Blue Man to let him go home alone, but Yusuke could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. This was, apparently, something he shared with his daughter.

Upon reaching Arashi Academy, he realized it was lunch time; most likely A since he could recognize a few people from his class.

* * *

After walking a few feet, Kagome realized her mistake. The door she went through was Arashi Academy's main entrance, meaning that if a teacher happened to see her, she was in for trouble. Kagome continued to walk through the throngs of students with her head down, her eyes growing saddened at the sight of her old, worn out sneakers.

She sighed, '_If only - No!' _she narrowed her eyes, '_Don't think like that… Tou-san is doing all he can to support Mama and me… I have not right to feel sad when all I do is cause trouble._'

Like many other families in the Shinjuku District, Kagome's family wasn't doing very well financially. There was nothing wrong with her family, but the fact remained that Kagome's beloved Tou-san was an American; a foreigner, as people often called him. Of course, Kagome didn't understand, and often glared at people whom gave her father dirty looks.

As Kagome was lost in her thoughts, she had gotten away from the students whom had an A lunch this year. Of course, she wasn't going to miss school _completely _today, she was only going to skip math.

'_Which means that I need to find somewhere to hide for the time being_,' thought Kagome, turning a corner.

* * *

Yusuke watched kids his age run around, playing childish games like Darumasan ga koronda and Kagome Kagome.

Why did they never let him play?

Yusuke knew the answer to that. He was the son of a single woman whom had been 15 at the time of his birth. He was a bastard's child. His eyes narrowed. And because adults of this day and age were so damn judgemental, they didn't let their children play, or even talk with him either.

His eyes saddened.

Not wanting to be around those that didn't like him, Yusuke began wandering around. As he was walking, he passed the school garden, where there were a few girls from the gardening club taking care of the plants. They didn't even turn his way, not that he wasn't used to people ignoring him.

He rounded a corner and the first thing he noticed was a group of tall and bulky boys that looked too old to go to this school. The second thing he noticed was that they were all either smoking or drinking, possibly both. Seeing as they didn't notice him yet, Yusuke planned on going back the way he came, until their new conversation caught his attention.

"I doubt anyone did Mr. Hitoshi's homework. He's so boring, though that's probably _why _he works as a teacher. He probably can't amount to anything else," the boy who said this was probably the leader of their 'gang' since he was the one holding the full alcohol bottles.

The rest of the group laughed, showing off their yellow teeth in the process.

"Isn't Mr. Hitoshi a 6th grade teacher? But these guys seem to be in the 9th or 10th grade. Man, these guys must be pretty dumb to have failed numerous time," Yusuke snorted, not knowing that he had voiced his thoughts out loud.

"What was that ya little brat?"

'_Heh. That rhymed_,' though it was not the time for such thoughts, the immature kindergartener couldn't help himself. Yusuke was snapped out of his musings when he was grabbed by his collar, and cowered away from the large teen.

"You guys wouldn't happen to think kids are adorable, would you?" Yusuke laughed nervously, already knowing the answer.

As he was pulled into the group, his backpack fell off his shoulders, onto the ground.

_Uh-oh… _

* * *

Kagome continued to look around, going further and further away from the younger students and closer to a part of the school where only the upperclassmen were permitted to go. As Kagome got closer to one of the school's four corners, she caught the sounds of struggling as well as the cursing of a boy that didn't sound much older than herself.

What Kagome saw when she turned the corner angered the five year old beyond belief…

She spotted Iwao and his group of lackeys, surrounding a boy that seemed to be her age. This isn't the first time that Kagome saw Iwao messing with someone, but she had never stepped in before. She would often play embarrassing pranks on them afterwards, making sure that their most recent victim was watching, but she had never actually _interfered _before. She knew what would happen if she did; whatever kid they were bullying wouldn't be grateful in the slightest, in fact, they would probably spout some nonsense about not needing any help, especially from a _half-blood_.

This is why Kagome didn't understand her sudden urge to help the boy at all.

'_Ah, to heck with it! Whether he's grateful or not, he's still gonna owe me for this!_' she thought, stepping into view.

"Hey! Just what do you stink you're doing?" Kagome caught their attention, putting her hands on her hips and bending forward slightly.

One of the lackeys, the only one without some type of head gear anywhere on his person, commented, "Hey look you guys, it's the _half-blood_. You think you can stop us, brat?"

Kagome didn't know what to do; she _knew _she couldn't stop them, but she had to try! She wasn't going to just leave the boy, the reason she revealed herself was so that she could help him after all. She always had the option of screaming; though she doubted anyone would hear despite her father telling her she had a loud voice. And even if someone had heard, Iwao and his thugs would just rough them up as much as they could before getting caught instead of running away. From what Kagome knew, these thugs weren't very smart, so maybe if she were to distract them until one of the boys friends realized he was missing and informed a teacher…?

Kagome took a step back; her mind made up, and prepared to speak.


	2. Shattering Revelations

**Shattering the Skies Above**

**Chapter two: Shattering Revelations**

**Finally finished chapter 2! I really should be working on my book report, but I felt guilty about not updating when a lot of you do so more than once a day.**

**I tried to make less transitions between the scenes. I'm not sure if they can be called character perspectives since I don't use words like I or my unless their thoughts. Anyway, I'd really appreciate any feedback on that; whether its confusing or just doesn't make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters involved with them.**

Kyousuke sipped his tea, watching the green eyed man across from him argue with someone on his phone, and remembered how he got here.

When he had kissed his wife goodbye just over an hour ago, he hadn't been expecting his day to end up like this. From when Kyousuke and his family had moved here fast fall, he hadn't been able to hold a job. He had been able to land small ones, such as being a waiter or a convenience store cashier, but nothing that made enough money to support his little family.

He had been on his way to a job interview as a secretary for a well-known company, when he had gotten a bit… _sidetracked_.

'_If you can call stopping an elementary kid from being squashed like a potato getting sidetracked_,' Kyousuke gave a soft snort, setting his cup of green tea down.

After that little delay and making sure the squirt went home to tell his mom, Kyousuke had realized he was more than half an hour late for his interview. Knowing that there was no way he would be getting the job, Kyousuke was set to going home with a depressing cloud over himself, and into the comforting arms of his beautiful wife.

That is, until the young man across from him convinced him to go for some coffee.

He sighed, taking another sip of the warm tea that just seemed to melt his insides. His attention was taken from his thoughts as the man across from him, whom had yet to give his name, shut his phone and gave a small sigh.

"So, I don't think I introduced myself yet, my name is Seiji Ōkami," the man gave a warm smile, offering his hand from across the small table in the corner of the slightly vacant coffee shop.

"Kyousuke Higurashi; its nice meeting you despite the circumstances," Kyousuke gave held his hand out; surprised that he was considerate enough to go through the American tradition.

The men firmly shook hands, before leaning back into their seats. They both seemed more relaxed than they were previously.

"Yea, I'm not usually that reckless Mr. Higurashi, believe me. I guess I just chose a bad day to sleep in," Seiji admitted sheepishly before taking a sip from his sweetened coffee.

"While I understand, you should be more careful; especially near a school," Kyousuke admonished. Seiji promised to do so, and the two finished their drinks in a comforting silence.

Seiji placed his empty mug onto the table before once again speaking, "I must admit, I had ulterior motives to inviting you here, Mr. Higurashi," he admitted, holding his hands near his chin, resting his head atop of it.

"And what would that be?" Kyousuke questioned warily, just now realizing that the stranger's green eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Before we get to that," Seiji started, an unsettling seriousness seeping into his voice, "You'll need to know the basics of what you're getting into…"

* * *

Yusuke watched the young girl that had suddenly gone quite.

He wasn't used to this; people standing up for him or even being kind towards him. This made it twice in one day. '_A new record_,' Yusuke thought.

Seeing the girl take a step backwards, Yusuke stared to panic, thinking that she was about to leave him to fend for himself. When he saw her preparing to speak, he was surprised at what came out of her mouth,

"Who said I wanted to stop you?"

That single sentence sent his blood to Antarctica.

'_What do you mean by that_?' Yusuke thought desperately. He just now realized that the girl probably didn't even want to help him. She probably wanted him gone. Just like all the others in this school.

"Than what are you doing here Higurashi?" questioned who looked to be the leader of the 'gang'.

'_Yes_,' Yusuke agreed, '_what are you doing here, if not to help me? To make it hurt? To rub the fact that no one cares into my face?_' Yusuke had never realized how cruel people could until this moment.

* * *

While Iwao and his thugs, the idiots, were pondering over her strange sentence, Kagome chanced a glance at the boy. He was still currently in the hold of Iwao's second in command, Shiki, whom was undoubtedly stronger, yet dumber, then his leader.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she turned to him was his swollen check, undoubtedly given to him by Shiki. He had a few light bruises on his arms, most likely from struggling. She then noticed the state of his clothing: His plain, yellow t-shirt looked to have a few stains, some grass and some not, and was wrinkled. The navy blue long shirt underneath was in the same condition, and though the sleeves were jumbled up to his elbows, she could tell that they were worn and ripped. His faded blue jeans had holes, showing off his knees, though it didn't seem as though it were part of the design. The jeans hung halfway down his beat up, red sneakers, which probably caused him to trip at times.

His hair was thick and black, much like her own, and was short. A few strands clung to his forehead due to sweat, bringing her attention to his angry eyes, the anger not fully drawing out the warmth of his deep, brown orbs.

'_Wait, angry?_' Kagome blinked, wondering whether she was seeing things or not. Apparently not, because when she gave a surprised face, he only glared harder. _At her._

Kagome inwardly sighed, '_and __**this **__is exactly __**why **__I choose not to help people_.' Instead of glaring back, though she was tempted, she gave a small smile at the ungrateful boy who would probably deny being helped by a _filthy half-blood _and turned back to Iwao and his thugs.

* * *

When Yusuke saw the girl stare at him, he began to glare, thoroughly disgusted at the thought of someone like her. Someone that was probably just like everyone else he had ever met.

However, when he saw her genuine, if not slightly strained, smile, he was at a loss for words.

He hasn't expected her to _smile _at him of all things.

Yusuke took the chance to observe her. She seemed to be of average height for their age, though he suspected her of being shorter than she seemed due to her black sneakers having higher than average platforms. She had on a white cap with a navy blue bill and button, along with a stitched 'K' on the front, leading him to think that either her first or family name started with a K. Under the bill, he could make out messy black bangs than hung over cerulean blue eyes. Her t-shirt was white with an inch wide pink belt stitched into the hem, disappearing in and out of her shirt, causing the white of her shirt to show at small intervals. The shirt reached mid-thigh, where the faded blue of her jean capris started their appearance. Because of her capris, the two pink, horizontal strips at the top of her socks were visible.

When she turned back around to face the upperclassmen, Yusuke noticed that her hair stuck out the hole in her cap in a ponytail. Her hair reached a few centimeters above the top of her neck, curling and twisting in every direction possible. She probably kept it tied because it was so unruly. He then noticed the blue sheen in her hair, reminding him of his blue savior.

"_You're just as stubborn as my daughter," Blue Man sighed._

'_Could she be…?_' Yusuke narrowed his eyes in thought. '_It's not entirely impossible; that's for sure. But what are the chances I'd run into his daughter in the same day?'_

* * *

Kyousuke slumped back, simply stumped at all the information given to him in the last hour.

Seiji took a sip from his refilled cup, a bit tired from all the explaining that he had done.

Kyousuke held up his hands, "So let me get this straight; there are 3 worlds?"

Seiji put down his cup, nodding, "That's right; the Makai, the Ningenkai, and the Reikai."

"And when were these… _barriers _formed?" Kyousuke was still a bit hesitant on believing this stranger.

Seiji sensed his skepticism, and while he hoped it wouldn't be this hard to get Mr. Higurashi to believe, it was understandable.

"They were placed around three centuries ago."

"And you are a demon? Like those monsters in children's stories with black wings and poison dripping from their fangs? "

"Not exactly," Seiji sighed. "All demons are different and have different powers and… _appendages_, I guess you could day. Most demons either resemble human animals, or can control up to 3 different elements. Animalistic demons with the power to control elements are very are, and not very strong either."

"But if they have two different kinds of powers, why are they weaker than those with one?"

Seiji thought for a bit, wondering how to explain since it was something that demons naturally knew.

"Say there was a cat and fox demon, both with the power to control wind. Though they both control the same element, their attacks wouldn't be the same because they are different breeds. The cat demon would need to focus on wind attacks that would work well with the attacks natural with its breed, and the fox demon would have to do the same.

"So you see, though they both have the same element, they would need to learn different things. Because there isn't a high chance of an elemental-animal hybrid finding a demon with its exact same breed, most hybrids need to make up their own attacks and find their own fighting style.

"Since they need to figure out everything by themselves, not to mention train both their powers, they don't have the time to train that normal demons have. Not only that, but even if a hybrid managed to, by some miracle, find another of its kind, it's doubtful that they would receive help."

"Why is that?" Mr. Higurashi question. "If they oppose to training their own kind, wouldn't their breed die out, since the other demons would be stronger than them?"

"Demons don't like the idea of sharing power, especially with weaker demons," Seiji gave a small smile, seeing that Mr. Higurashi was starting to believe him.

"So what kind of demon are you? I don't see any extra appendages on you," Kyousuke asked, curious.

Seiji could honestly say that he was expecting that. "I'm a wolf demon; a brown and white wolf hybrid to be exact. And I don't have any of my demonic traits right now, because in order for a demon to crossover to Ningenkai, they have to have to permission of a Reikai official, as well as be able to hind their demonic features with a simple illusion. My fangs, claws and tail are covered by my aura right now."

Kyousuke sighed, "While this has been very interesting, why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with me?" he questioned.

Seiji's eyes narrowed, "I'm afraid it has more to do with your daughter than you, sir."

* * *

"Are you two _done _yet?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, obviously irritated. Some of her irritation stemmed from the fact that she could tell the boy was observing her. The rest of it was directed towards herself; still stumped as to why she wanted to help this random stranger.

"What was that you little twerp?" A guy with a helmet on questioned.

"What was that you jackass?" Kagome seemed to have forgotten her plan the moment she was insulted.

She always did have a temper.

Apparently, that wasn't the right things to say, because the thugs began to advance towards her.

'_When are his friends gonna get here?_' Kagome thought desperately.

Kagome walked backwards as they ascended on her, her mind running a mile a minute. '_Damn it! I can't run and leave him here. Though, I can't fight at all; I won't stand a chance against these guys. Man, what do I do?_'

As Kagome was too busy panicking, she didn't notice how close her pursuers managed to get within a few feet of her until a pull at her shirt caught her attention; making her look up into cold, angry brown eyes.

* * *

Yusuke watched as the girl, Higurashi from what he heard, lost her focused and started arguing with the gang.

'_I'm never gonna be saved…_' Yusuke sweat dropped.

His attention was taking from the 'fight' – if you could call it that – when he saw a small movement from the direction of the forest he was facing. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, spotting a large shadow, yet unable to make out what was causing it. A few moments later, A grey wolf stepped out.

Yusuke was taken aback. Out of all things, a wolf wasn't what he was expecting. Especially one that seemed to be watching him. Creepy.

'_Wait a minute_,' Yusuke focused more intently on the wolf, just to be sure, '_it __**is **__watching me! What the heck!_'

Yusuke watched as the wolf got closer, something which Higurashi and the others didn't notice.

'_I have to warn them!_' As Yusuke was about to open his mouth, the wolf turned to him. As if it knew what he was about to do. It purple eyes seemed to convey a message; to not inform the others of its presence.

Yusuke glanced at the thug that was currently holding him, wondering if he had noticed the wolf as well. It seemed as though he had, since he has silently staring at it, a hazy look in his eyes.

'_What the? Why isn't he saying anything?_'

Yusuke looked back as the wolf, only to see it staring at his captor, a luminous red glow to its eyes. The same look that was currently in the thugs.

Now, Yusuke watched enough television on his family's TV with three channels to know when someone was hypnotised, but he still had trouble believing that it was happening.

He watched as the male holding him released his grip on him, slowly falling to the ground. He didn't have much time to ponder about the weird events, because the wolf started walking up to the group ahead of him. Yusuke just noticed that the Higurashi girl seemed to have gotten caught by the punks.

Yusuke yelled out to her, not yet knowing if the wolf was trying to help them or not. And he _wasn't_ about to take any chances.

* * *

Kyousuke tensed up, leaning forward, "What about my daughter? What do you kn-"

Seiji, knowing that he would continue asking questions without pause, interrupted. "Lady Kagome is a good, personal friend of my fathers. Or she _will_, in a few years anyway."

"… I hope you understand that it is natural for someone to think that one is crazy when they say things like that."

Seiji sighed. Luck would have it that _he _would be the one to first meet one of Kagome's family members. Anyone else would have been better at explaining this, seeing as though he himself hadn't yet meet Lady Kagome. It was because of this that his lordship Sesshomaru gave them something akin to _scripts, _so they knew what to say if anyone of the Royal Demon Court happened to stumble across any of Lady Kagome's kin.

"A decade from now, on her 15th birthday, Lady Kagome will fall down an old well on your father's shrine. The magic of the well will transport her 500 year to the past; to the Feudal era."

And so, Seiji explained the basics of what Kyousuke's beloved daughter would go through. He explained her friends, her battles, and the reason her quest even began in the first place. The Shikon Jewel.

* * *

Kagome glared up at the punk holding her, not the least bit afraid. Whether it was because she was confident she could handle them, or she just didn't understand the situation, is not known.

Kagome opened her mouth, ready to continue their argument, when a yell caught her attention.

"Hey! Higurashi! Look behind you!"

Kagome looked towards the boy first, expecting to see Shiki telling the boy to shut his mouth, only to blink in astonishment at the bully on the ground. She was about to ask him how he got out of Shiki's hold, but was cut off by a terrified shout.

"Wha-What the hell? A wolf?"

Kagome whipped around to the direction the boy had told her to look in the first place, only to see the grey wolf she had spotted during her History class.

'_Why's it here?_" Before Kagome could voice her thoughts, the grip on her neck disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground.

Kagome blinked in wonder as the bullies lost all expression on their faces, becoming indifferent. She watched, confused, as they calmly looked towards the purple eyed wolf, no ounce of fear showing like before.

The wolf turned to her, telling her with its eyes to leave. That it would take care of everything.

Kagome wasn't sure why she was compelled to believe it.

* * *

Kyousuke listened, simply astounded at what the young man, Seiji, was telling him. He wasn't sure what to believe. Could his daughter, his sweet, stubborn Kagome, really be capable of doing these things? Befriending demons, saving whole villages, fixing mistakes that weren't hers?

'_Of course,_' Kyousuke slowly smiled, '_she can do anything, once she puts her mind to it._'

A thought crossed his mind, and he wiped the smile off his face. He wanted to look as intimidating as he could.

"While I am grateful, why are you informing me of this? Since I now know, I could stop Kagome from ever going down the Bone Eaters Well," Kyousuke raised an eyebrow.

Seiji lowered his eyes, uncomfortable that he had to be the one to tell the man of his destiny, as well as that of his daughter's.

"That won't be possible. Lady Kagome once told her friends that her father, meaning you, died shortly after your second child's third birthday. Apparently, that was why her family had moved to Sun Set Shrine in the first place."

* * *

Yusuke watched as the thugs holding Higurashi stood still, facing the wolf with a red haze in their eyes. He started walking towards the girl, whom was still on the ground, his steps hesitant at first. Once he realised that the wolf wouldn't hurt him, he ran towards her.

Kagome looked up as a shadow fell over her. Seeing the boy she had helped, she took the hand he offered and he pulled her up.

"Let's get out of here before whatever the wolf is doing wears off. It looks like it's about to pass out," he suggested.

Kagome looked towards where he was pointing, just now noticing that the wolf was indeed breathing heavily. And whereas before it had no problem moving around and focusing somewhere else, it was now looking intently at the group of bullies.

"Yea. Let's get out of here before someone comes along and sees us," Kagome quickly agreed. She wanted to get away from all the craziness that had been happening lately.

* * *

Kyousuke's eyes had widened tremendously, though Seiji couldn't blame him. He had, after all, just learned that he was going to die before he planned. And to top it off, it was told to him by a stranger, whom is the demon son of two of his daughter's friends that she herself had yet to meet.

It was all too much for just one day. And while Seiji understood that, there was still much more to say.


End file.
